1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal transporting devices and more specifically it relates to an animal transporting system for easily loading, unloading, sorting and transporting animals within an enclosed structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal transporting devices have been in use for years. Typically, an animal transporting device is comprised of a ground or dock level trailer that is connected to a vehicle. Conventional animal trailers have a rear door exposing an interior portion having one or more gates for creating various sizes of holding pens for the animals.
The most significant problem with conventional animal trailers is that they generally require more than one person to load, sort, transport, and unload animals from within. Another problem is that many ground level portable fences are required to load and unload the animals from the trailer. Another problem is that gates to a feed yard pen must be opened to allow the trailer to be positioned within the interior of the feed yard pen.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for easily loading, unloading, sorting and transporting high stressed, weakened, sick, or recovering animals within an enclosed structure. Conventional animal trailers are not efficient to utilize when loading and unloading one or more animals.
In these respects, the animal transporting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily loading, unloading, sorting, and transporting animals within an enclosed structure.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of animal trailers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new animal transporting system construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily loading, unloading, sorting, and transporting animals within an enclosed structure with the operator removed or on the exterior of said structure.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new animal transporting system that has many of the advantages of the animal transporting devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new animal transporting system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art animal transporting devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame attached to a truck, a horizontal deck attached to the frame that is extendable from the frame, a pair of first doors pivotally attached to the frame adjacent the horizontal deck, and a pair of second doors pivotally attached to the first doors. When the horizontal deck is fully extended, the first doors are extended from the frame along side the horizontal deck for retaining animals being loaded and unloaded from the frame. When the ramp, which is connected to the horizontal deck, is extended the second doors are extended from the first doors retaining animals being loaded or unloaded. The frame is formed for receiving one or more animals within having a plurality of partitions and inner doors which retain and direct animals depending upon whether they are closed or opened. A side door and a rear door are positioned within the frame for allowing loading and unloading animals from heightened areas such as a dock. With a level lift attachment, animals may be loaded from ground level at side and rear doors. A catwalk is attached to the upper portion of the frame for allowing an individual to view the interior portion of the frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an animal transporting system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an animal transporting system for easily loading, unloading, sorting, and transporting animals within an enclosed structure.
Another object is to provide an animal transporting system that does not require additional portable fences, ramps or chutes to load and unload animals from within the holding structure.
An additional object is to provide an animal transporting system that allows only one individual to load, unload, sort and transport animals.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that encourages free and natural movement of animals thereby requiring no outside stimulation such as electrical shockers.
Another object is to provide an animal transporting system that allows an individual to safely load, sort, separate, and unload animals.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that does not require an individual to enter the interior with the animals.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that simple in construction thereby creating a strong and durable structure.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that can be utilized to load and unload animals within feed yard pens without requiring a gate to be opened.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that allows sick animals to be transported thereby reducing stress to the animal.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that reduces labor costs.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that can be utilized within feed yards, zoos and various other locations.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that will sort, deliver and return animals from hospital pens within a feedlot to their home pens.
A further object is to provide a low-stress, calm, humane way to transport sick and weakened animals with minimal interaction between animals and people.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that allows animals to be loaded and unloaded over gates, fences, feed bunks and various other structures.
A further object is to provide an animal transporting system that can load or unload animals at a dock.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.